cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Sleeve Gallery
Sleeves are protective plastic covers used to prevent cards from getting bent or scratched. If a player uses sleeves, they must all be the same (including to your first vanguard) so their cards aren't marked. Each sleeve pack contains 53 or 55 copies of size 89x62mm. In Japan, a volume pack costs 500 yen (tax included), while a limited edition 700 yen. Volume Pack Sleeve 01.png|Volume 1: Blaster Blade Sleeve 02.png|Volume 2: Dragonic Overlord Sleeve 03.png|Volume 3: Aichi Sendou Sleeve 04.png|Volume 4: Misaki Tokura Sleeve 05.png|Volume 5: Toshiki Kai Sleeve 06.png|Volume 6: Blue Traditional Backing Sleeve07 .png|Volume 7: CEO Amaterasu Sleeve08 .png|Volume 8: Asura Kaiser Sleeve09 .png|Volume 9: Blazing Flare Dragon Sleeve10 .png|Volume 10: Soul Saver Dragon Sleeve11.png|Volume 11: Kamui Katsuragi Sleeve12.png|Volume 12: Misaki Tokura (Part 2) Sleeve13.png|Volume 13: Gold Rutile Sleeve14.png|Volume 14: Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya Sleeve15.png|Volume 21: Ren Suzugamori Sleeve16.png|Volume 22: Blaster Dark Sleeve17.png|Volume 23: Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Sleeve18.png|Volume 24: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Sleeve25.png|Volume 25: Blaukluger Sleeve26.png|Volume 26: Majesty Lord Blaster Sleeve27.png|Volume 27: Dragonic Overlord the End Sleeve28.png|Volume 28: Phantom Blaster Overlord Sleeve29.png|Volume 29: Emi Sendou Sleeve30.png|Volume 30: Top Idol, Pacifica Sleeve31.png|Volume 31: Top Idol, Flores Sleeve32.png|Volume 32: Top Idol, Aqua Sleeve33.png|Volume 33: Aichi Sendou and Great Silver Wolf, Garmore Sleeve34.png|Volume 34: Toshiki Kai and Thunder Break Dragon Sleeve35.png|Volume 35: Circular Saw, Kiriel Sleeve36.png|Volume 36: Captain Nightkid Sleeve37.png|Volume 37: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Sleeve38.png|Volume 38: Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel Sleeve39.png|Volume 39: Ren Suzugamori (Part 2) Sleeve40.png|Volume 40: Spectral Duke Dragon Sleeve41.png|Volume 41: Aichi Sendou (Part 2) Sleeve42.png|Volume 42: Toshiki Kai (Part 2) Sleeve43.png|Volume 43: Kamui Katsuragi (Part 2) Sleeve44.png|Volume 44: Misaki Tokura (Part 3) F8234d76.jpg|Volume 45: White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore 5c3b5ce4.jpg|Volume 46: Emerald Witch, Lala 99012156.jpg|Volume 47: Dark Lord of Abyss Ce657794.jpg|Volume 48: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier a0db3253.jpg|Volume 49: School Hunter, Leo-pald 13f9ca14.jpg|Volume 50: Guardian of Truth, Lox Leon recapture.jpg|Volume 51: Leon Soryu and Navalgazer Dragon Argos Sleeve.jpg|Volume 52: Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos Vol53_velvet_voice_raindear.jpg|Volume 53: Velvet Voice, Raindear Bro_cfv_sleeve_vol54_mermaid_idol_sedna.jpg|Volume 54: Mermaid Idol, Sedna Vol55_super_idol_salem.jpg|Volume 55: Super Idol, Ceram Vol56_mermaid_idol_elly.jpg|Volume 56: Mermaid Idol, Elly Maelstrom card sleeve.png|Volume 57: Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom Great Daiyusha card sleeve.png|Volume 58: Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha Sephirot card sleeve.png|Volume 59: Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Raptor Colonel card sleeve.png|Volume 60: Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel Sleeve61.png|Volume 61: Maiden of Rainbow Wood Sleeve62.png|Volume 62: Operator Girl, Mika Sleeve63.png|Volume 63: Taishi Miwa Sleeve64.png|Volume 64: Kenji Mitsusada Sleeve65.png|Volume 65: Asaka Narumi Sleeve66.png|Volume 66: Kyou Yahagi Sleeve67.png|Volume 67: Perfect Raizer Sleeve68.png|Volume 68: Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord CEO.png|Volume 69: CEO Amaterasu (Part 2) Battle_Sister_Formage.png|Volume 70: Battle Sister, Fromage 82553.jpg|Volume 71: Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel BT09-008_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 72: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" BT09-002_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 73: Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom Sleeve74.jpg|Volume 74: Aichi Sendou (Part 3) Sleeve75.jpg|Volume 75: Toshiki Kai (Part 3) Sleeve76.jpg|Volume 76: Leon Soryu (Part 2) Solitary_Liberator,_Gancelot_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 77: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Eradicator,_Vowing_Sword_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 78: Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon Blaster_Blade_Liberator_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 79: Blaster Blade Liberator Liberator_of_the_Round_Table,_Alfred_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 80: Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Battle_Deity_of_the_Night,_Artemis_(Sleeves).jpg|Volume 81: Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Eradicator,_Gauntlet_Buster_Dragon_(Sleeve).jpg|Volume 82: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon EternalIdol.jpg|Volume 83: Eternal Idol, Pacifica PrismP_sleeve_84.png|Volume 84: PR♥ISM Sleeve85.png|Volume 85: Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna Inferno_sleeve_86.png|Volume 86: Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno Dauntless_sleeve_87.png|Volume 87: Dauntless Drive Dragon Levon_sleeve_88.png|Volume 88: Last Card, Revonn Sleeve89.png|Volume 89: Knight of Silence, Gallatin Sleeve90.png|Volume 90: Sanctuary Guard Dragon Sleeve91.png|Volume 91: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Sleeve92.png|Volume 92: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon Sleeve93.png|Volume 93: Revenger, Raging Form Dragon Sleeve94.png|Volume 94: Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Sleeve95.png|Volume 95: Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" Sleeve96.png|Volume 96: Blaster Dark Revenger Sleeve97.png|Volume 97: Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Sleeve98.png|Volume 98: Hexagonal Magus Sleeve99.png|Volume 99: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Sleeve100.png|Volume 100: Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme CGD2-65115.jpg|Volume 101: Costume Change, Alk CGD2-65116.jpg|Volume 102: Aurora Star, Coral CGD2-65117.jpg|Volume 103: Eternal Idol, Pacifica Sleeve104.png|Volume 104: Aichi Sendou (Manga version) Sleeve105.png|Volume 105: Toshiki Kai (Manga version) Sleeve106.png|Volume 106: Galaxy Blaukluger Sleeve107.png|Volume 107: Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague Sleeve108.png|Volume 108: Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Sleeve109.png|Volume 109: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva Sleeve110.png|Volume 110: Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Sleeve111.png|Volume 111: Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios Sleeve112.png|Volume 112: Revenger, Dragruler Phantom Sleeve113.png|Volume 113: Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" Sleeve114.png|Volume 114: Duo Temptation, Reit (Black version) Sleeve115.png|Volume 115: Duo Temptation, Reit (White version) Sleeve116.png|Volume 116: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (Black version) Sleeve117.png|Volume 117: Duo Stage Storm, Iori (White version) Sleeve118.png|Volume 118: Duo True Sister, Meer (Black version) Sleeve119.png|Volume 119: Duo True Sister, Meer (White version) Sleeve120.png|Volume 120: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (Black version) Sleeve121.png|Volume 121: PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria (White version) Sleeve122.png|Volume 122: Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon Sleeve123.png|Volume 123: Peony Musketeer, Martina Sleeve124.png|Volume 124: Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" Sleeve125.png|Volume 125: Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasill Sleeve126.png|Volume 126: Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core Sleeve127.png|Volume 127: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt Sleeve128.png|Volume 128: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster Sleeve129.png|Volume 129: Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon Sleeve130.png|Volume 130: Daunting Deletor Woksis Sleeve131.png|Volume 131: Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV Sleeve132.png|Volume 132: Star-vader, Blaster Joker Sleeve133.png|Volume 133: TBA Sleeve134.png|Volume 134: G Back Card Sleeve135.png|Volume 135: Chrono Jet Dragon Sleeve136.png|Volume 136: Knight of Blue Heavens, Altomile Sleeve137.png|Volume 137: Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon Sleeve138.png|Volume 138: Mecha Battler, Viktor Gold Trigger Campaign/Get! Treasure Campaign Silver Vanguard Circle.jpeg|Silver Traditional Backing GwynnSleeve.jpg|Gwynn the Ripper MasterBeetleSleeve.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle DudleyEmperorSleeve.jpg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor DungareeSleeve.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree CeciliaSleeve.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia DragonicDescendantSleeve.jpg|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant SalomeSleeve.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome ReverseDaiyushaSleeve.jpg|Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha KujikiricongoSleeve.jpg|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo Limited Pack MameshibaSleeve.png|Volume 1: Blaster Mameshiba SleeveBB-Aichi.png|Volume 2: Aichi Sendou as Blaster Blade (Manga version) Tournament Sleeve-FC2012.jpg|Fighters Climax 2012 Sleeve-FC2013.jpg|Fighters Climax 2013 Sleeve-FC2014.png|Fighters Climax 2014 Extra Pack ExtraSleeve1.png|Volume 1: Team Ultra-Rare ExtraSleeve2.png|Volume 2: Emi Sendou & Sub Manager ExtraSleeve3.png|Volume 3: Taishi Miwa ExtraSleeve4.png|Volume 4: MiniVan ExtraSleeve5.png|Volume 5: Ren Suzugamori ExtraSleeve6.png|Volume 6: Misaki Tokura Other Red Vanguard Circle.jpeg|Red Traditional Backing SleeveHSBlue.png|Starter Set Blue SleeveHSRed.png|Starter Set Red SleeveHSBlue2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Blue SleeveHSRed2012.png|Starter Set 2012 Red SleeveMangaIllust.png|Manga Illustration (A size slightly larger) SleeveHS05.png|Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary SleeveHS06.png|Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger SleeveHS07.png|Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion SleeveHS08.png|Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Sleeve-KaiReverse.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set Яeverse Sleeve-BlackRings.png|Toshiki Kai Sleeve Set Яeverse SleeveTD14.png|Starter Set: Seeker of Hope SleeveTD15.png|Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship kaimoviesleeve.png|Kai Toshiki (Movie Ver.) English Exclusive VanguardSleeve.jpg|'Ultra Pro:' Traditional Backing with English Logo Garmore-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Great Silver Wolf, Garmore SpectralDuke-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Spectral Duke Dragon TheBlood-UltraPro.png|'Ultra Pro:' Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" SleeveMT01.png|Dignified Silver Dragon (MT01: Rise to Royalty) Category:Merchandise Category:Gallery